


Sterek in a Holding Cell

by shadowgrl94



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowgrl94/pseuds/shadowgrl94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt: Waiting in a holding cell for our friends to bail us out. </p><p>This is my first Teen Wolf fanfic and pre-slash Sterek. I hope you like it. </p><p> </p><p>Critique is appreciated but please be kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sterek in a Holding Cell

“Oh dude I’m so dead. My Dad is going to kill me.” Stiles moans, rubbing his hands over his face and through his hair. He sees Derek rolls his eyes from where he leans against the bars of the holding cell. His hands folded across his borrowed BH Police Department sweatshirt.  
“He’s not going to kill _you_ Stiles. You weren't the one who was naked.”  
“No, but I was there. Oh my God! What if they think we were out in the woods to have kinky outdoor sex?! They're gonna charge you with statutory rape!” Stiles jumps up and starts pacing. Before he could put himself into more of an anxious frenzy, Derek grabs him by the arm.  
“Relax. Parrish will explain to your Dad that I was out fully shifted. He couldn’t not arrest both of us with his partner there too. Now calm down.” Stiles exhaled a shaky breath, surprised to find the oncoming panic attack had receded. He nods at him in thanks. Derek watches him for a moment longer like he’s making sure that Stiles really is ok now before letting go. As Stiles puts distance between them, Parrish enters with an amused smirk on his face like he thinks this is freaking hilarious the bastard. He goes through the spiel about them only getting one call each and the cost of bail before letting Derek out first.  
“By the way Stiles; I called your Dad. He says you’re grounded and to invite Derek to Sunday night dinner.” the deputy says, the last bit forced out behind a chortle.  
“We weren’t going out for kinky sex!” He blurts out loudly. A few heads look up from their desks in interest. Stiles feel his cheeks burn as Parrish cackles followed by Derek’s quiet groan.


End file.
